


Family/A New Start

by veronalotte



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Brother-Sister Relationships, Evil Corporations, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Movie: Terminator Genisys, Nanites, Rating May Change, Robot/Human Relationships, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Technology, Transformation, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronalotte/pseuds/veronalotte
Summary: Kyle and Sarah never realized how drastically the timeline had changed until it was revealed that Sarah was pregnant with twins. They accepted it, however, and John recieved a sibling who was named Rachel. The two grew very close to each other, being the best friends. It seemed as if everything calmed down and the family no longer had to fight with Skynet, that is, until they realize that its core is still intact and Cyberdyne is planning something big...The Connor siblings now have to find out the truth- but what is its cost?





	Family/A New Start

_**She was running.** _

All that she could see was a long, dark corridor, which seemed to remind of ones they have in Cyberdyne. The corridor itself was truly endless; no matter how hard she pushed herself, she couldn't reach an exit. As if that wasn't enough, someone began chasing her.

"-Rachel, stop! Just listen to me. I mean you no harm."-the chaser shouted, in a near-monotonous tone, trying to convince her to stop. She didn't quite realize it was a dream; it visited her frequently, however, and she already knew who was the one chasing her.

It was always that man- dressed in a formal suit, with eyes _eerily_ resembling those of John's-her brother's deep eyes-with hair all curly just like his. Although, something about him wasn't right; was it the tone of his voice, eyes devoid of emotion or the fact that he never grew tired at all- she did not know. Rachel just wanted to get away, even if he seemed to get closer and closer.

"-Why are you doing this? You're just acting irrational. Stop and listen or I'll have to use force."-he added, a bit tiredly, as if it was tedious for him to keep running after her.

Rachel just kept running, already loosing her stamina. It was running out so quickly that she became afraid that the weird man who looked like a grown-up version of her brother would catch her. Why was he chasing her? She did not know.

"-You're way too stubborn, Rachel. If only you stopped and listened to me..."-the man added, attempting to grab one of her hands. She gasped, dodging hastily and trying to kick him.

"-That's no use, Rachel, and you know it."-he said, giving off the usual smirk, as if he knew he was better, faster, stronger than her. He took her by the throat and lifted her with an enormous force, pinning her to a wall with that one hand.

"-Every single one of your actions lead to the same outcome. That's what _always_ happens when _they_ are together. But worry not. This fate by far is the best you could ever hope for."-he said, and Rachel blacked out; the last thing she saw was his other hand turning into a swarm of nanomachines.

The girl gasped loudly upon awakening, sweating, her face wet with tears. She found herself in a regular room; a room she and her brother owned. Her brother- a fourteen-year-old boy with fluffy hair and a concerned look, stood nearby. He seemed to be relieved that his sister woke up and escaped whatever nightmare she was having.

"-Damn, that was close! Are you alright? You were acting weird in your sleep, so I had to... y'know..."-he said nervously, breaking the awkward silence.

"-Yeah, thanks..."-she muttered, cleaning up her face. She still remembered the nightmare very clearly, as if it was real.

"-That nightmare again? I told you you had to tell our parents about that stuff- looks like it's not stopping."-he asked, sighing. She only told about that continuing nightmare to her brother- she was way too afraid to tell her parents or their Guardian. Her brother, on the other hand, always tried to encourage her to tell; what if it was important? Besides, that nightmare had been nagging on her for quite a while. 

"-It's the same, but there's no need to make a problem out of it! I swear I'll deal with that myself."-Rachel said, her tone of voice resembling that of Sarah's.

"-You're way too stubborn, Rachel.-John said, sighing as he noticed his sister shiver-Maybe they know what to do? They're all about that stuff, you know, killer robots, time travelling and everything else. And-hey-whatever variation you saw that time... I'm pretty sure it's not me. First- I would _never_ wear a fancy formal costume! Second, I would never start chasing you like a crazie."

Rachel smiled a bit at his response. He always knew how to calm her down. All of a sudden, before she could even respond to him, Sarah and Kyle burst through the door, with Pops leading the way.

"-Kids, is everything alright? We heard screaming."-the father said, worried and nervous, hardly keeping his calm and not freaking out.

"-Rachel Reese, are you hiding something?"-the Guardian questioned as the twins' mother simply sighed tiredly.

"-We can't always run up to you like that. And you never really tell us what kind of nightmares you have been having, Rachel."-Sarah said, looking up to John, who shrugged. He wouldn't tell anything unless his sister wanted him to. Rachel leaned back to the wall.

"-Sorry, I just caused a big fuss. You know, I think I need to tell you what I saw. I know that dreams are simply generated by our brains using what happened before, but this is weird..."-Rachel said, though not too much willingly. She was a huge nerd for some reason, and a rather smart person, so she thought that everything could be explained rationally. She told them the whole story; mentioning the weird man, however, made her parents look... odd, it was as if they became too nervous at only one mention of him.

"-Sarah, I said that we shouldn't have told them this stuff! Now she's having nightmares because of it."-Kyle said, nervous. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"-Calm down, Kyle, we haven't even told them the entire thing. How could she know about _that_ John? We never even spoke about that!"-Sarah replied quickly. The twins seemed to be confused; they didn't know what their parents were arguing about.

"-It might have been caused due to a paradox. Even a little timeline change affects humans."-Pops stated, looking at the twins to make sure they weren't scared or nervous any longer.

"-Hey, mom, who's that _other_ John? I think we deserve to know that."-Rachel's brother stated, looking at Sarah. His mother looked back at him with odd sadness or even fear in her eyes.

"-There are some things you shouldn't-"

"-Come on, mom. Tell us."-John interrupted his mother and crossed his hands. He could be stubborn, too. When he wanted. Rachel sighed. She just wanted to sleep normally, not cause any family arguments.

"-John, they'll tell us about it later... Right?"-she said and he shrugged, looking back at her.

"-Right, we need to talk about that... Take care, kids. We love you."-said Kyle, smiling somewhat awkwardly to reassure the children. The Guardian nodded, Sarah sighed and they all went out of the room. Rachel fell back onto the bed.

"-It's annoying that they keep something away from us, right? And not fair at all! We deserve to know the truth."-John said determinedly. Rachel sighed once again.

"-Maybe they have reasons for keeping it away from us. But you're right. It's just outright weird. I mean, other stuff they told us about is no less odd and probably not quite truthful, but 'other John'? Do you have an evil clone I don't know about...?"-answered Rachel, joking a bit through the last question to lighten the atmosphere. John chuckled, calming down.

"-I hope not. But if he exists, I sure will kick his ass. No one messes with me and my family and gets out alive!"-John said somewhat heroically, clenching his fists. Rachel smiled. He was always like that; a brave boy who was able to inspire other people. She, on the other hand, wasn't as assertive. Rachel thought of herself as a scaredy cat; besides, one day she overheard her parents talking about that she _wasn't even about to exist._ It seemed like she wasn't even there in other timelines- was she some sort of a paradox? Thinking about that always unnerved her; however, her brother always said that he didn't know how he would live without her and that she's the best friend he ever had. His attitude towards this topic helped Rachel calm down, as she knew that even if her parents didn't expect to have her, they loved her anyway, as much as her brother cared about her.

"-Hey, Earth to Rachel."-John said, noticing she was deep in thought yet again; she had a tendency to get lost in her own mind just like her father.

"-Oh, sorry! I was just thinking about what happened and some other stuff... You know, what if stories our parents told us are completely real? What if that... Skynet thing still exists? We must be in danger then."-the teenage girl said nervously, as her brother sat nearby and put one of his hands on her left shoulder to calm his sister down.

"-Hey, don't worry. Even if that creepy stuff exists still- we'll do whatever we can to stop it. We're Connors, after all. That Skynet thing won't even dare to mess with the unstoppable Connor-Reese twins. We have each other."-he said reassuringly, and Rachel took a deep breath.

"-Alright, you've convinced me. Awkward sibling hug?"-Rachel replied, extending her hands.

"-Yeah, awkward sibling hug."-John said, exchanging a warm hug with his sister. It was great to have each other- and he couldn't even realize how he managed without her in any other timelines.

"-Let's just promise each other one thing.-John added, letting Rachel go-Whatever happens, you're still my sister and I'm still your brother. I will never abandon you and neither will you abandon me. So, together forever?"

Rachel smiled.

"-Right. I'll always be with you, no matter what. I promise."-she said, shaking her brother's hand.

"-Alright, we made a pact or whatever it's called- so I'll make sure that you'll never break it!"-John replied, chuckling. 

"-Hey, you underestimate my loyalty and honesty."-Rachel said, laughing softly in response. The twins got along very well- calmed each other each night one of them recieved nightmares, or simply after family arguments. They were happy to have each other- seemingly, that timeline was the best. However, it was far from being that good...


End file.
